Mardi Gras Insanity
by CiCipizza
Summary: Humanstuck AU, no SBURB, and it's Mardi Gras! Hahaha, I really can't think of anything for a summary. It's just the kids and the trolls visiting New Orleans. Alpha and Beta kids, not all are mentioned... Yeah. I don't own Homestuck ONESHOT


**Mardi Gras Insanity**

**AN: Hey, decided to make this little thing. What can I say, it's the day before Mardi Gras, I'm off of school for a week because of parades, and I'm bored. So yeah, this is the trolls and humans just visiting for the parades. No Sburb, so that means everyone is alive and human! However everyone is from another state, so they are tourists. And they have an awesome OC guide, which is me BTW. AUGH, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM TO BEGIN! Alpha and Beta kids are here, as well as Alpha trolls. No Dancestors, sorry can't write them for shit.**

**XOXOXOXO~Happy Mardi Gras!~XOXOXOXO**

The twenty tourists following me were quite the rowdy crowd. I know what you are thinking, who in their right mind would lead 20 people around a large and crowded city on a random Tuesday in the middle of February? Well, apparently, I would. Just because I was a nice New Orleanian, and they were from out of town for the parades.

I turned to the young man walking beside me. He seemed like he would be the insufferable prick of the group, his shades shoved up on his face, the light splattering of freckles with pale blonde hair giving him that sort of unobtainable coolness. He was chatting with this incredibly dorky kid with buck teeth and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Too bad they were guarded behind such thick glasses. He had wild obsidian black hair that looked as though it had never seen nor heard the term 'brush'.

They had some other weird people as well. Like the girl with the eye patch and bitchy personality talking to a girl with red glasses and a dragon tipped walking cane. Or the 3D glasses guy that spoke with a lisp, or the weirdo with blonde hair and a violet streak straight down the middle. I could go on and on, but I don't want to be rude.

I continue leading them around Jackson Square and past the cathedral. The French Quarter was as busy as ever what with everyone walking towards the parade routes. As I'm looking around, I feel a tap on my shoulder and come face to face with a young girl with pretty orchid eyes.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you mind stopping somewhere? I think we are getting pretty hungry." I nod and head to the closest place that has good food and clean bathrooms. Cafe du Monde was famous for their bengeits, and we stopped and ate there quickly before leaving again. This time the blind girl was next to me.

She had pretty red hair, but a devious smile. I chatted with her and I found out her name was Terezi Pyrope and she became blind through an accident with one of her friends. She really liked dragons and the judicial law, which I found was really cool. She had synesthesia, and her favorite color was red sense she liked the way it tasted. She'd probably enjoy just sniffing out the entire city rather than smell the parades.

I continued leading the way and we made it just in time for us to see the first float to cross our path. It was the Rex parade, just after Zulu. I was kinda mad I couldn't make it to Endymion, but I did go to Ceaser and Isis. The others stood and gaped (well except for the cool kid and his brother). I just raised my arms and screamed like the rest of the people around me. Parades were so much fun!

Everyone was staring at me now like I was a lunatic. I just shrugged. "It's what we crazy locals do~ Come on it's fun!" Me and Terezi started up again and soon The dorky kid and his sister or something were doing it as well. We were having catching beads and stuffed animals. The weirdo druggie juggalo had caught a large stuffed ox and gave it to the paraplegic kid, which I secretly thought was adorable. Terezi caught a dragon plush which she flipped her shit over because it was red. The crazy cat lover had several beads around her neck and her friend wearing the muscle shirt was forced to hold everything else, not like he really cared.

The dorky kid was trying to get the shades guy to have some fun as well, which he finally did, saying that he was "no match to Egbert's puppy eyes". The swimmer girl was bouncing up and down excitedly and caught a few fuchsia colored beads with a fish stuffed animal. The blondie with a purple streak got, for god knows what, _women's_ underwear. Jeez, the things they throw at these things...

A green eyed you man was trying to get the other shades guy to join, but he didn't crack like his brother did. Nah, instead he just turned the guy around before he got hit in the face with something.

Sadly, before long the parades ended. It was a good thing too. I was getting tired and these bags won't haul themselves back to their separate apartments. I had to drive home soon, too. Whatever.

I led the way to the nearest cabstand and waved good bye, watching all of the tourists leave with a happy look on my face. I turned and walked off, carrying my loot off to my car and making the long drive home. This was probably the best Mardi Gras ever...

**XOXOXOXO~Happy Mardi Gras!~XOXOXOXO**

**AN: So how was it? I didn't want to make it to big or type out a shit ton of dialog, so I didn't. Hope you don't mind! And I also noticed not all of the characters were shown or even mentioned. I didn't feel like mentioning them, so you can live happily knowing they were supposed to be there, I just didn't type about them. And sorry for shipping slightly, I tried not to.**

**I hope you enjoyed, yet again, and I do not own Homestuck. Thanks peoples!**

**CICI OUT! PEACE~ XD**


End file.
